Typically, modern airfield lighting fixtures, guidance devices, and control system components have complicated electronic hardware that must be configured after installation. Additionally, these devices may require troubleshooting or repair during operation. Many such airfield devices are solidly mounted in the ground, and access to the electronics of the devices requires partially disassembling or removing the devices. Thus, configuration and troubleshooting of these devices and the associated circuitry often requires an operator to manually interact with the devices and inspect the hardware. The airfield lighting system may need to be taken offline and a portion of the airfield may be closed off during such situations. Configuring and troubleshooting airfield devices in this manner results in loss of time, man-hours, and decreased utilization of the airfield.